Control
by Metamorcy
Summary: Tsuna hated his powers of control over people, absolutely despised it, but he would never wish to give it to anyone else, someone who would definitely take advantage of it. The world should be damn happy that he's such a nice individual and not want to watch it burn to the ground. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Control

 **Summary:** Tsuna hated his powers of control over people, absolutely despised it, but he would never wish to give it to anyone else, someone who would definitely take advantage of it. The world should be damn happy that he's such a nice individual and not want to watch it burn to the ground.

 **A/N:** Was watching Jessica Jones and got this plot idea. Has nothing to do with the show at all so you don't have to watch it to know what's going on. Will be about 3-4 chapters long.

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tsuna first noticed the strangeness surrounding him when he was young, about five years in age. His mother would _always_ do whatever he wanted whenever he said something, meaning to or not. He didn't understand it at first nor did he really like it (because he knew deep down, it wasn't right, none of it was). It unnerved him and gave him the shivers, feeling like he had done something completely and utterly abnormal.

"Mama, can I have that toy?"

Nana, his darling mother who was oblivious to the entire world, shook his head. "No, Tsuna, wait until next week. You have plenty of toys to play with right now."

Tsuna pouted, looking like he was going to throw a fit, and gave a single sniff. " _But I want it_."

It was then that the strangest thing happened: Nana just smiled, spinning right back towards him from where she had been gazing down the cereal section. "Okay, Tsuna." Without batting an eyelash, she did another spin and reached over to grab said toy, placing it directly into the shopping cart. It was like she had moved automatically, without thought, and went right back to shopping.

Tsuna had stared in wonder, unsure as to why his mother had suddenly changed her mind just like that. He couldn't help but shiver at the strangeness of it all and it only continued from there. Of course, it took him a while to figure out that it wasn't the people, but he himself that was causing all the weirdness.

He tested it out a couple more times on his mother and each and every time he got exactly what he wanted. Further testing it as he was getting suspicious about what exactly he could apparently do, he then went to his neighbors. He only did minor requests, from entering their home to getting them to make him a snack. It was simple stuff. He didn't have the heart to make them do something horrible. As he got older, he found he could understand people clearly like the veil around them was wide open. It was like he was reading the wording in their minds, their expressions, their movements, _everything_. It came to him so easily and effortlessly like he was breathing air. It just happened one day and though he wasn't hearing any words, he could just...tell. He knew everything about the person on the first initial meeting before even speaking to said individual. Like anything, it had its advantages and, of course, _disadvantages_.

He decided that it had to be some sort of intuition and as he explored that ability further, much like his control one, he found that he knew when something bad was going to happen to him. It was like a tingle of sensations, a whispering of words in the back of his mind, telling him things, motioning him towards some direction. He only needed one incident to figure out that his intuition was _always_ correct and that it should be trusted completely, _never_ ignored. That very incident had him scarred for life, both for understanding his intuition and just how far his powers could actually go (the disadvantages).

He hadn't meant it.

He hadn't meant any of it, of what he said, but he had been so angry, so filled with hate, that he had blurted out the death sentence without actually thinking. It was the first _and_ last time he would ever let himself get so blinded by rage.

He had been mentally cautioned by his intuition on walking down his regular pathway home, warning bells ringing in the back of his mind. Without really thinking, he had pushed it bluntly aside and forgotten about the whole matter. He was tired and simply wanted to get home to sleep the rest of the day away. School had been rough earlier, his tests returning with red single digits, and his classmates teasing him endlessly for it in return. He should have known it wouldn't have ended that easily. Still, he didn't listen to the warnings.

Tsuna had only been ten years old.

Right in his path were three bullies, all ready to take him on and make his life for that day a living hell. Tsuna paled at the sight, knowing he had been caught the moment their eyes met. He couldn't escape, not this close to them, and so he sighed reluctantly to his impending fate. It wasn't like it really mattered at this point.

He was beaten, spat on, cursed at. The words of a child could still sting as much as an adult's and Tsuna felt his spirits lowering in defeat. Eventually, something bubbled in the pit of his stomach: anger. It wasn't a sensation he was familiar with, keeping a carefree life excluding his school days and living in a happy world with his sweet yet oblivious mother. Grinding his teeth, he knew he didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be some play thing for someone else. He wanted to be free and so, he lashed out.

" _Why don't you all go home and just kill yourselves? Why can't you just leave me alone?!_ "

He screamed out of rage, tearing up from both the physical and mental pain he was experiencing. He cried and cried, never noticing the way the boys surrounding him had stopped, going completely and creepily still like dolls. Slowly, they marched away, heading towards opposite directions, and leaving Tsuna all alone in the now empty street.

The brunet didn't start moving until an hour later and didn't realize what exactly he had done until the next day when it all came back to him.

It was that very next day that he had learned of his three bullies' horrific death and realized just how _powerful_ he is. The three boys' had hung themselves in their bedrooms from the ceiling fan and the talk of how it had happened on the same day around the very same time spread like wildfire among Namimori gossip.

Tsuna fell silent, knowing that he had been the cause of everything. Despite that, he didn't speak up about the incident, keeping it enclosed within himself. How could he? No one would believe him and then there was his power... He couldn't reveal it or what he had done. He was scared. He had seen the horror shows of experimentations, the animated TV shows, movies of superheroes, everything that had nothing but terror towards people of his kind. He wasn't even sure if it was real or not, but then that wouldn't explain much on his part.

So, in the end, he decided to watch everything he did while keeping his abilities and what he had done an absolute secret. He kept completely to himself, refusing to let anyone know about him. Not many questioned his sudden silence, considering he didn't really have any friends in the first place, and that suited him just fine. If people weren't close to him, then they would never find out the truth. His mother, Nana, never questioned his behavior, smiling along as if nothing was ever wrong. It was something he didn't like, but had no choice but to take advantage of.

Still, his curiosity over his powers grew. He needed to control them entirely so that another incident like before would never happen again and that meant using them to know where his limits were (if there were any). He experimented further on people, testing his limits, and in the end, found that nothing really mattered. He had complete and utter control of a person and it didn't matter where they went. They obeyed everything he told them, regardless if it was in person or through a phone or even just mentally thinking it towards them. Apparently, Tsuna had learned that he could telepathically control people as long as he could picture their faces, which wasn't hard considering his strange yet powerful intuition.

Now, he couldn't actually read their minds or move objects, both of which Tsuna was grateful for. He didn't want any more powers to deal with.

Furthermore, when controlling his victim, the individual would remember it in a way like it was their decision or forget the whole thing like it was some type of dream. He could even command someone to forget everything, never remembering details like their names or birthdays if he wished for it. Tsuna didn't like that and would immediately reverse the damage.

It was strange how much power he held and yet he refused to abuse it. He didn't want to become a villain like those shows/movies. He wanted to be a hero, but with what he could do, that wasn't possible. How could someone that controlled people's minds be a good person? There could only be evil. People would never give him a chance before reacting negatively first.

It was a harsh realization that Tsuna knew he not only had to hide his identity, but he needed to disappear entirely so that no one would ever be able to find him. No one could know about him, no one at all. Sawada Tsunayoshi could no longer exist.

He had only been eleven, a year after the incident, when he found that out and slowly he began to plan. He couldn't stay in a place like Namimori anymore, a place where gossip traveled fast and everyone knew everyone. Hiding in such a place was impossible. People would begin to notice if he began to wander about after erasing their memories about him.

So it took careful planning, various ideas, maneuvering with his powers, before it was finally achieved.

When he was sixteen, Sawada Tsunayoshi no longer existed in Namimori or any public government system. He had become a ghost.

* * *

 _Ding. Dong._

Charlie Harrison, a filthy rich man that made his riches on oil, raised an eyebrow questionably. He hadn't been expecting any guests tonight and by the look of his family, neither had they. Not only that, he had the finest security gate system and he hadn't been alerted of someone being at the entrance.

Slowly getting up from his spot at the dinner table, Charlie went towards the front door of the house and peeked outside through the eyehole to see if there was anyone on the other side. There standing at his doorstep was a young looking brunet, probably in his late teens. He was obviously Asian by the features, a foreigner here in Italy, and yet he looked so helpless by the way he stood. Curious, the man opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The teenager smiled, " _I would like to come in please_."

Charlie blinked once before breaking out into a smile. "Of course, come in. Come in!" He opened the door wider, welcoming the brunet. Tsuna, obviously stepped in, pleased. It hadn't taken much for him vanish completely from Japan, his records all gone. The only thing left was to find his father, who he suspected was somewhere in the dark world, which would explain his disappearance from the brunet's life.

He had managed to get to Italy by coercing a rich businessman to buy him a plane ticket and it had been so simple too. His mother and all of Namimori, Japan, no longer remembered him. He had made sure to clearly put an order into his dear mother's mind to be happy, join her friends, to travel, to do everything to live and no longer by weighed down by him or his useless father. The freedom he had now after escaping was unlimited and for the first time in a long while, he felt pleased.

Charlie and Tsuna sauntered towards the dining room where the household wife and two of their children were at. The wife immediately stood up, staring at the teen questionably before turning to her husband. "Honey, who's that?"

" _I'm going to be your dear guest_." Tsuna spoke and watched as the wife just nodded her head in return. She went around the table and pulled out a chair for him to sit. The brunet followed. "Hope you don't mind but I'll be staying here for a few months. If anyone asks about me, just tell them that I'm the son of an old acquaintance that needs a place to stay while in Italy. My father doesn't want me to live alone."

Charlie just grinned, settling into his seat at the dinner table. "That won't be a problem. Of course, you can stay here. We'd absolutely love it, won't we, Honey?"

The wife nodded her head cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. "Absolutely! We have plenty of spare bedrooms for you to choose from. Stay as long as you'd like."

Tsuna chuckled, "Yes, thank you."

* * *

A year and a half had passed, Tsuna now seventeen, independent, and living on his own (if one considered residing in other people's homes as such). He didn't have much of a choice in this lifestyle, but he didn't hate it either.

If anything, he hated his powers, he hated his ability over people, and yet refused to wish it away. He knew there were evil people out there that would take advantage of it and make innocents do absolutely horrible things, things that he has seen from movies to real life. All Tsuna needed was some shelter and food to keep himself going. Sometimes, he would ask for money, but never more than what he needed. Obviously, he mainly targeted the rich and even individuals that were considered vile by society. Money that disappeared on their accounts barely dented their balances.

Of course, Tsuna didn't mind using his powers to straighten them out. If someone was doing drugs, he would command them to stop or place an imprint of a memory, one that would always make them feel sick to their stomach, whenever they abused. If they were stealing (depending on the matter and why) or harming people, he would command them to turn themselves in and surrender all information regarding their crimes.

Other times, Tsuna met those that didn't deserve to live any longer.

Rapists, murderers, terrorists, etc, etc. He simply told them to confess all their crimes before taking their own lives. Tsuna had learned very quickly that those with impulses, especially the darker evils, were still there underneath the command. Though he told them to stop, they would for a while before it would just... _restart_. Tsuna knew what he did was terrible, taking a person's life, putting their very fate into his bare hands, but he also knew how the world worked. People could get away with anything, money being the answer to everything. They would be sentenced to jail for a few years, get out early, or just simply walk away despite everything pointing towards the guilty individual. He couldn't allow that, he didn't want to see people get hurt, and so he intervened and then had them commit suicide. It was the easiest way to take care of everything and leave his hands clean of the mess.

As the year went on, he saved many people's lives, but ended just as many. He liked to think he rescued more, helped more. It was what kept him mentally sane and move forward.

Tsuna really despised his powers, completely detested it with every inch of his being, but he still wouldn't give it to anyone else. It was his burden to bear and his burden to maintain.

The fucking world should be pretty damn happy that he's such a nice individual and didn't want to watch it burn to the ground for all that it's done to him. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In a different universe, Vongola Nono's children would have died one by one and at the end, Xanxus would have revolted against his adopted father upon learning the horrid truth of his inheritance, leaving Tsuna as the sole remaining heir to the bloodiest mafia organization in history.

However, a mutation in time prevented that, erasing what could have been and in return, creating something entirely new. As such, Vongola Nono never visited the Sawada household, too busy training his eldest to take over his dark throne and trying to keep his three other sons in line. From there, Tsuna never had his hyper intuition sealed away, having it constantly ringing in the background to the point where he never noticed it was there. Iemitsu, due to the increasing workload from Nono's four children, stopped visiting his family in Japan completely, holding the importance of his famiglia far above the family he had abandoned. He had completely forgotten about them and the rest of his colleagues believed that he was alone with no family whatsoever.

A single mutation that changed the fate of everyone in that timeline, diverting them towards a different path that eventually resonated to the Tri-Ni-Sette, changing all those connected to it entirely to compensate the divergence.

Just like the mutation in time that changed the very fate of that world, a mutation in genes created Tsuna and his new power.

* * *

Reborn sneered, tugging down his fedora to cover his eyes. He hated corrupted men like the one he was meeting today. He honestly would have never done such a simple task if it hadn't been a favor for Vongola Nono. It was so straightforward, consisting of surveying the area, meet with the boss, and then report back his findings. It was a job meant for any of the Vongola guardians or a higher ranked subordinate. That is, if they weren't all busy with other famiglias that were causing trouble and spreading chaos around the Vongola heir. Apparently, the eldest wasn't exactly perfect for the mafia family business and tended to screw up alliances with important allies or insult the wrong person publically (which lead to fights). Still, he was getting paid a hefty sum and that was all that really mattered to him, even if it was such a pointless job.

As Reborn went to start his round in the facility, never alerting the boss he had arrived far ahead of schedule. He wanted to ensure that he caught the boss of the Kuliev Famiglia off guard. He had been hearing of various human and drug trafficking rumors surrounding the group, something he didn't particularly like. Yes, he's a hitman. Yes, he's killed many people for money, but that didn't mean he doesn't have any morals or limits on how far things should actually go. It was one of the many things that kept him working with Vongola Nono since the elderly man had placed a strict enforcement in this area, having no tolerance for such corruption.

Slipping through the dark hallways, he bypassed all security systems and guards with practiced ease, finding them as mere child's play. Even the rotating cameras weren't problematic to dodge, effortlessly identifying patterns in their routines. Glancing around various rooms for evidence, he eventually came across one that was guarded by two armed men. Curiosity getting the better of him (it generally paid off, he keeps telling himself), Reborn smoothly and professionally knocked them out without being seen and silently slipped inside. The room within was almost entirely pitch black except for a single light in the back. The place itself, from the little luminance, was easy to recognize as a study. A quick look around was all he needed to locate all objects that could potentially harm or impend his process before spinning his full attention on the single guard and the individual roped to a chair towards the back wall.

The guard inside clearly hadn't heard him as he continued to stare at his prisoner, never turning around to see the blended hitman in the darkness, obviously glaring at the brunet tied down in the chair. The prisoner, however, did from the way the man perked up. Honey-colored eyes peered straight at the hitman but never once spoke up at his arrival, keeping absolutely silent and, despite the deadly situation, calm.

The guard, oblivious to the lethal presence behind him, spoke, "So how exactly did you get into our facility? You clearly had no access, no items pertaining to getting in, nothing." The man leaned back on his own chair, folding his arms against his chest as if trying to look imposing. It failed. "If anything, it's like you just simply... walked in."

The brunet sighed heavily, his eyes glancing back towards the guard from Reborn. "Look, it was an accident. I saw a door cracked open and curiosity deciding to damn me, I peeked around. It was then that I saw some people inside cages and, like any normal person, released them. What was I exactly supposed to do? Leave them?" The male huffed in annoyance, almost like he wanted to roll his eyes at the idiocy of it all. From the maturity of his expression, he was probably aged around early to mid-twenties with spiky brown hair. He was clearly of some sort of Asian descendent. Reborn suspected Japanese.

The guard growled, undoubtedly not approving the received information. "Those were goods ready to be transported out! That was money!"

The brunet sneered, arguing in return. "People are not goods that you can just sell!" Even with his arms and legs bounded by rope, the male could still pull off a furious expression, eyes burning orange. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the sight, already suspecting that the brunet might have something special within him. If not, at least sky-based flames. He was familiar with them from his interactions with Vongola Nono. "I'm not going to stand by and let something like that happen! Especially if I can do something about it! And if I can, then I plan to!"

"You little fucking brat! I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance!"

It was then that Reborn decided to intervene, having heard enough. He had all the information he needed to make a report. With a sharp kick to the back of the guard's head, he immediately knocked the idiot out, which left him alone with the brunet and the resulting silence. Their eyes met once more, both cautious of one another as they stared each other down.

Eventually, the brunet spoke, "You're not with any of them." He had spoken with such confidence and clarity that Reborn couldn't help but smirk.

The hitman flicked his fedora and chuckled. "And you're not quite the civilian you say you are, but you're also not part of this dark world either." Reborn waved a hand, motioning to the mafia group surrounding them. "More in between really. Perhaps a vigilant that wants to help save people?"

The brunet blinked once before shaking his head, smiling fondly at the term. He was no vigilante. His long bangs fluttered across his forehead at the movement. "No, I'm just a nobody that will help those he comes into contact with. I can't save everybody and it's pointless to even try."

"You're quite mature for a teenager." Reborn knew his last little comment would earn a reaction, he was expecting it.

"I'm actually twenty-two." The male, obviously Tsuna, huffed. "I just look young because of the lighting and my heritage."

The hitman hummed gently from amusement, impressed that the other didn't rise up to his bait, as he circled around the unconscious guard. "What's your name?"

Tsuna quickly shook his head, unable to hide his delight. "What? So you can look me up? No, thanks. I don't want my identity going around especially in the mafia." Peering around the room, he attempted to find another escape route, but there wasn't much he could to do in his current predicament. "I don't take it you'll be nice enough to get me out of these ropes, will you?"

The hitman spun around, stepping towards the front door with almost a slick skip in his steps. "Afraid not. You got yourself into this mess so I'm certain you can get yourself out of it." He ignored the disappointed pout from the brunet, opening the office door to step outside. No one had noticed the fallen bodies yet, but it wouldn't take much longer considering the security in this place. Closing the door behind him, Reborn made his way back to the front entrance where he was prepared to introduce himself to the guards to gain acceptance into the facility compared to his original route. He already had proof that this group had been into some dirty business, enough to get Vongola Nono on their case and even possibly wipe them out completely. It was things like this that made Reborn not mind being a freelancer, working for some kindhearted person that honestly wanted to save others, which, in the end, helped with the darkness in his heart.

The bitterness he had felt after being betrayed by Luche still stung even years later. She had never needed them as she already had her own guardians that she had harmonized with long before they met. It was to be expected as she was a well-known mafia boss and the outcome should have been obvious enough so that even he of all people should have been able to spot it miles away. And yet, he foolishly hadn't, too enthralled by the prospect of belonging. So, as she was the sky for her own guardians, she would choose another group (Reborn and his associates) to become the bearers of the curse, redirecting any influence that could have possibly affected Luche's own. She paid the price for it, but it didn't matter much as he and six others had been cursed as babies, known to be the Arcobaleno for thirty-five years. He had only been twenty-eight, right in the prime of his life and hitman career. It wasn't until eight years ago when the curse suddenly broke that they began to grow back to their normal age. Reborn had been thrilled to know that he would finally have his adult body once more, though not entirely keen on going through puberty again.

Seven of those years were spent in rapid growth, feeling their bodies stretch abnormally, sometimes painfully, until they reclaimed their original forms. Reborn had to admit that it felt great to wear his favorite suits, drive his expensive cars, and just act and be respected like a normal person. However, the despair, broken truth, and mental issues that had been created during those thirty-five years remained. Reborn couldn't trust anymore, not after that horrific burn that scarred him for all eternity. His increasing distrust and paranoia had cost him many possible relationships, both friends and lovers alike. Still, he paid no mind to it, no longer caring of anyone but himself.

Taking a deep breath, he cleansed his mind and pushed his issues deeper, masking them inside. He's a hitman, the best there is, and a professional. Move gracefully like a tiger, aim perfectly, keep his eyes always watching, and conceal his emotions when out on the playing field.

Opening his dark eyes, he stared before the guards imposingly, a deadly smirk resting on his lips.

It was time for business.

* * *

The meeting was ridiculous, almost pointlessly so, and if there was one thing Reborn hated, it was wasting his time. The boss of the Kuliev Famiglia was making some idiotic speech about some bullshit that didn't matter, enough so that even Reborn of all people was drifting off. Such stupidity. Why had he taken his job again? Right, he was getting paid. A waste of his high-class skills.

"And with Vongola letting me-"

The front door suddenly opened, interrupting the boss' supposedly 'grand' speech, something Reborn was eternally grateful for.

The boss, however, wasn't as appreciative. At the door stood the very man that Reborn had knocked out, the one that had been overseeing the brunet. He almost raised a curious eyebrow at the sudden recovery, but kept his face stoic. The man must have arrived to report what had happened, alerting the details regarding their prisoner. The hitman was slightly curious to know whether or not the brunet had managed to escape his predicament.

The boss of the Kuliev sneered, "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I give you a job to complete? What of the prisoner? Who's watching him?"

"Said prisoner is right here," And then the brunet Reborn had only seen moments before stepped out from behind the edge of the door, stopping beside the guard. "And didn't quite appreciate the kidnapping attempt. Though I will admit, this is the stupidest one I've experienced so far." Tsuna sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to get kidnapped, but sometimes it was easier to infiltrate certain groups if they brought him inside or get a direct route to a serial killer's identity. Being able to control his victims through verbal or telepathic command definitely had its advantages. Everyone wanted to hear him scream or beg for his life in some sort of fashion, so it was quite simple, ridiculously so.

The boss obviously didn't like his words, jumping up from his seat with his face twisted in rage. The two men beside him, more guards, were already pulling out their weapons, ready to defend their boss from the intruder. Reborn, on the other hand, remained in his spot, observing the situation carefully from his corner of the room. This wasn't something he would interfere as he had no business. He almost smirked when Tsuna's eyes and his own connected, but instead, tilted his head to the side, letting the brunet know he wasn't interested in prying. Tsuna blinked once before focusing his attention back onto his current enemies.

"You little bastard! Such smart talk, but you made the gravest mistake by coming to me directly." The boss glanced towards the guard beside the brunet. "Hey! You! Shoot him! I want him dead and bleeding out on the carpet before me!"

The guard didn't move, staring a head emotionlessly. It was like he hadn't heard the command.

The boss only grew redder. "Are you even listening to me? I just gave you an order!"

Tsuna just smiled and glanced towards the two men besides the boss. " _Please shoot your precious boss_."

Immediately, the two individuals spun around without pausing for a moment, almost like robots in a way, and fired once each. Both bullets lodged into their boss' back, not even disturbed that they had bluntly betrayed the man they had once served. Instantly, Reborn's dark eyes widened in shock underneath his fedora, jumping out of his chair at the sudden change. He hadn't expected that, _none_ of it. His eyes observed as the Fuliev boss collapsed to the floor, eyes wide with distress as the light slowly died out and breathing slowed until a resounding silence. Reborn was certain that something was _horrifically wrong_. Those two guards had definitely been absolutely loyal to their boss... But to turn around just like that? Unnatural. Impossible. Reborn peered straight at the brunet, eyes filled completely with caution. He didn't know nor understand what the other had just pulled, but he didn't want to get involved. Taking a step back, he was already glancing around in the sealed room for escape routes.

Tsuna didn't ignore the hitman, keeping an eye on him from the edge, and turned his attention to the three men he had complete control of. "I need you three to erase any evidence of me and that hitman being here. The man there," The brunet pointed towards Reborn, whose right eye twitched in response. "And I will leave. Once all evidence is gone and we've left the campus, come back here and create a ruckus to draw the attention of the whole building before killing each other and anyone else that steps through those doors." Tsuna motioned to the ones he had entered through. "You are not to stop shooting until you've taken your last breath."

Without any hesitation, despite the death sentence Tsuna had given them, the three men ran out while muttering 'understood' under their breath. Reborn felt a shiver run down his spine, totally uneased by the absolute obedience the men revealed as well as the dark request. None of this was normal. None of it at all. When those honey-colored eyes snapped towards him, Reborn instinctively took a step back and yanked out his handgun from underneath his jacket. His hand was steady, pointing the barrel towards the younger male. Only his arrogance and strength kept him headstrong.

"Who are you? And what exactly did you _do_?" His question burned in the air, paranoid and cautious. He had absolutely no idea on what the younger male could do or had done and he wanted no part in it. His fingers lingered on the trigger, ready to fire at any second or slight shift. However, he never got to pull it.

Tsuna smiled at the danger with utter ease. "What's your name? _Please tell me_."

"Reborn." The ex-Arcobaleno answered without a second thought. For a moment, a flash of surprise flooded his face as if aware that that same wrong was now happening to him too and there was nothing he could do but obey.

"Reborn, huh. You have a car? You must if you came all the way up here."

Without thinking, the hitman automatically replied. "Of course."

"Good, I kinda figured so." Tsuna rotated around to face the exit doors and momentarily peered back. "I would like to be driven home if you don't mind."

"Of course." Reborn had a blank look on his expression and immediately stepped forward while tucking his handgun back into its hostler. He lead the way, Tsuna trailing behind, who had a smile on his lips that didn't quite tell he was happy. It was more of a plain lifeless curve, implanted on his expression to keep people from reading his mask. Neither of them spoke, striding through the hallways unbothered. Tsuna used a little bit of his power to get everyone to turn away from them and to forget they had ever seen them. It only changed when they arrived at the entrance where Tsuna simply told the guards that Reborn and him were leaving and that neither had existed. He didn't want to get the hitman in trouble for giving him a ride. Well, if one considered his mind controlled words as an offer. The only beef he had was with the boss who had already been executed. With that completed, he had spared any future victims of being shipped away to god knows where and forced to do god knows what.

As they stepped into Reborn's private car, a jaguar, Tsuna almost chuckled as he peered curiously at the man he had taken with him. It wasn't often that his intuition would be buzzing about because of someone he had just met. Only twice had it occurred in the past, once with a silver-haired teen named Gokudera Hayato and another time with a pineapple-shaped haired male named Mukuro Rokudo.

For Gokudera, it had been family issues and with Tsuna's persuasion, managed to change the hardheaded teen's point of view on certain matters bustling in his family as well as coercively getting him over his fear of his half-sister. It helped that he went straight to both said father and sister to change their views, bringing the family close together as one. The father admitted the details pertaining to Gokudera's mother, along with her condition and the letters that were exchanged between them, while getting Bianchi to actually care for her brother in a more normal matter (not using poison related things which Tsuna found extremely strange).

As for Mukuro, who had vengeance and thoughts of destruction towards the rest of the world that he believed treated him wrongly, Tsuna had to sit through the entire story of all that had happened to the teen. It had been difficult, listening to all the horrible stuff that had been experimented on both him and his other two companions. With a few carefully placed words, he got the destructive teen to care more for those surrounding him and especially on saving those that were just as unfortunate. It was what led him to finding his half-sister, Nagi, who was being mistreated by her family. This way, it lead him away from the darker path he would have taken, knowing it would have corroded him into death and despair.

After everything, Tsuna didn't mind leaving behind a small mental lock on their minds to keep them safe from any outside influence. He wasn't too sure if there were any others like him out there and he didn't want to take any risks on it either. Even though their meetings had been blunt, he had learned enough of the two to gain a small connection and wanted to offer a small gift in return for his intrusion.

Back to his current situation, he always followed his intuition and it was especially buzzing around Reborn. Tsuna glanced towards the hitman curiously once more, observing him carefully as they were driving down the pathway towards the main roads. They were the only ones in the area, the street completely empty and the sun was already beginning to set in the distance.

"So, Reborn," Tsuna spoke up and noticed the way those dark eyes peered at him curiously and cautiously all at once. It was clear the other still had some conscious response almost like he was fighting against his control. The brunet smiled, this man had to be both mentally and physically strong to resist and there were only a few he could count that had showed signs of that (Reborn included). However, he had yet to find someone that could resist completely. "Who are you exactly? Please tell me."

The hitman immediately answered, eyes back on the road. "I'm known as the number one hitman, currently working mainly for the Vongola Famiglia, but still do some freelancing work if requested." The brunet almost flinched at the mentioned mafia name, knowing very well after years of searching for his father that the idiot was associated with them. He had already taken care of his father's memory and it had been such a pain considering the security surrounding the idiot. "I'm also known as one of the ex-Arcobaleno."

It was that last bit that got Tsuna curious. "What's an Arcobaleno?" He had heard mentioning of them in the dark underworld, but the details surrounding them were minimal at best.

"The gathering of the strongest seven in terms of dying will flame users." Ah, that made sense to Tsuna. He knew he was a sky flame user and had gotten someone to teach him how to use it (taking of advantage of his abilities to get them to do so as well as his father to give him details pertaining his inheritance which explained some of his other abilities). Though, in the end, he relied on his mind control since he would rather not fight, walking away untouched. Still, the tingling sensation never left him, heightening at the word 'Arcobaleno', and he knew there was more to this Arcobaleno business.

Not bothering to beat around the bush, Tsuna spoke, "There's more to be told than that, something bothering you about that particular subject matter." Tsuna noticed the twitch on those lips, knowing Reborn was still attempting to fight back. He had to give a mental pat on the back to the hitman, the man was strong and this was the furthest someone had ever managed to get. However, it didn't matter in the end.

Reborn reluctantly answered, "I had placed my trust into the leader of the Arcobaleno, Luche, only to be betrayed and get turned into a cursed baby in the end. The first time I foolishly placed my complete trust into someone after so long just to realize that she didn't need us at all as she already had her own. She then made sure to push the entirety of the curse onto us to ensure that it wouldn't affect her own guardians and her child. She knew exactly what was going to happen to all of us, never once mentioning it or hinting of what would become of us. Myself and six others, one who had attempted to replace another, were all scorned by her and her fake smiles. None of us ever forgave her, though it doesn't matter anymore. She's already dead."

Tsuna blinked, "Did you kill her?"

"No, though I wish I could have."

"And you never trusted anyone else ever since?"

Reborn sneered, his fingers clenching into the sterling wheel. He grinded his teeth together and the dark glare he gave towards the road made Tsuna shiver. The brunet didn't need a verbal answer to that question, not when it was so obvious. The broken trust had definitely destroyed the other, shattering him into broken pieces, and Tsuna quickly figured that this was something he was going to need to fix, well, not completely. He knew that one didn't gain trust in others just like that (considering the man's profession), but he could at least have the other relax when pertaining certain things and perhaps a little more accepting. He understood that in Reborn's line of work, trust wasn't easy to give and once broken, would never occur again.

Sighing heavily, Tsuna decided on what to do next. "Change of plans. Let's head back to your place. I can find a way home by myself later."

The hitman glanced over once, a flash of curiosity within those eyes before it was gone. He did nothing but reply, "Understood."

* * *

The apartment Tsuna entered was small, not ridiculously so like the ones he was familiar with in Japan, but decent for someone living alone. Regardless, the place was quite lifeless looking. The furniture was basic, nothing more than what was necessary. In one room, Tsuna spotted a taped up wall of photos, guessing them to be Reborn's completed hits, trophies of his accomplishments. However, there was one photo in the center, of a woman with a white mushroom hat that didn't have a pin on the center of the head.

It was obvious that the woman had to be Luche.

Heading in, he peered at the chameleon that was on the top of the couch, crawling around the edges, and observing him carefully from his spot. Tsuna smiled softly and gave a little wave at the little fella before spinning back to the hitman, who was standing in the center of the room. It was clear he was watching him while awaiting his new set of orders. The younger male glanced out of a nearby window, seeing that it was completely dark now and then to his watch. Just a little past ten. After this, he would need to call for a taxi to get him back to his place. Luckily, it was just thirty minutes away.

"Let's head to your bedroom."

As they arrived to the next location, Tsuna almost wanted to sigh. Fixing Reborn's mental state wouldn't be easy and would require a more direct route. It wasn't one he enjoyed using since it allowed him to slip deep into the individual's mind, read their memories, their thoughts, and their secrets. It was a frank invasion of privacy, one he was going to break in order to help Reborn. He wished he could fix this with just a simple set of commands.

Mentally preparing himself, Tsuna peered at the hitman curiously. "Please lie down. Make sure to get yourself comfortable."

The older male complied, tugging off his shoes before sitting down on the obviously expensive mattress. He worked on his jacket, tie, and fedora and eventually moved on to the various weapons he kept on his body, carefully placing them onto the night stand. Tsuna didn't spare a glance at the various items, from guns to knives to wires. They were all expected from a hitman. After wandering through the dark world, he had gotten accustomed to such sights, to the vile lifestyle. Despite Reborn eventually lying down on the bed, he still continued to watch him carefully under the control, bits and pieces of his personality peeking through.

"After I finish, you'll fall asleep until morning. I'm certain you'll wake up feeling slightly different, not completely changed, just...free in a way." Tsuna stepped closer, settling beside the male with a soft smile. "I won't hurt you." Leaning over, he placed his hands against Reborn's forehead, pushing some of the fallen bangs aside. "You won't remember any of this either. I'd rather not have someone like you poking around in my business."

Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes momentarily in content.

" _After all, I'm not supposed to exist in this world_."

Reborn's eyes widened just slightly, not afraid but curious. He didn't say anything still, keeping quiet for the other.

Tsuna's lips never twitched, soft yet sad in his emotions. He knew he had a lonely life, but he knew very well that accepting people within would reveal his secrets. He had to be alone in order to save himself from everyone else. He couldn't get any attachments, something to hold him back.

"Goodnight Reborn...and goodbye."

Without thinking and following Tsuna's telepathic orders, the hitman closed his eyes to welcome the impending darkness.

* * *

It was done.

Tsuna actually found himself a little proud of his new accomplishment. Smiling in glee and triumph, he stepped out of the bedroom where the hitman was now peacefully resting and into the living room. His eyes immediately drifted to the chameleon, Leon, who was still at the edge of the couch, large eyes still observing. Tsuna smiled and stepped closer, carefully lifting the animal up into his arms. His honey-colored eyes observed the creature for a whole minute, enjoying the prickly sensation while petting the rough skin on the head gently.

"Don't worry too much about Reborn, okay?" his fingers continued to scratch the forehead with ease, feeling the creature rumble under his touch. "He'll be just fine. I just healed the bleeding wounds within his mind."

Leon perked up at that, almost like he was concerned.

Tsuna chuckled, as if reading the animal's expression. "Sadly, deep wounds of the heart don't heal that easily and they don't disappear forever. They remain etched inside like a scar, buried deep within the darkness." Spinning around, he glanced back towards the bedroom. "Making them just vanish would slowly destroy what made Reborn, _Reborn_." Kneeling down, he allowed Leon to crawl off his arms and onto the floor, clearly heading towards his master's room. "I'm certain in the morning you'll notice a slight difference." He gave another pat on Leon's head before spinning around once more. "Well, I better head home. It's been a long day. Good luck, little guy, and keep an eye on your master there. I bet he's quite the troublesome one."

Leon blinked in question, watching as the brunet closed the front door behind him, before turning his full attention towards his resting master, sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. Shuffling forward, Leon decided that perhaps tonight would be as good as any to sleep by his master.

* * *

Reborn twitched as he became conscious of his surroundings, slowly stretching in place on his bed. He groaned softly, rolling around until he was on his back before finally opening his eyes. He blinked a few times, letting his vision clear as he stared up at the familiar ceiling, his thoughts foggy and jumbled. Slowly, he sat up, running a hand through his hair as he smoothed back his spiky locks.

"Shit, fell asleep..." He had forgotten to call his boss last night, collapsing into bed after arguing with the stupid Kuliev boss. That's right, he had went home after talking to him and now all he needed to do was report his findings. He stretched once more, listening as his bones popped and then blinked once.

Was it him or did everything feel...brighter? And perhaps a lighter weight on his shoulders? Shrugging said attachment, he lifted himself off the bed and spun slightly when he spotted a certain green creature creeping up from the corner of his eyes. He smirked and reached down to give the chameleon a scratch.

"Good morning, Leon."


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been chance really, them meeting once more four months later.

Nothing but pure chance.

Both had decided to stop by a coffee shop one morning, at the exact same time, and got in line within a foot of each other. It was also on this very day that Reborn decided to bring Leon along, the chameleon wrapped around his neck like a scarf. No one paid any notice to him, even when he got into line. Everyone focused on the person ahead or was busy fiddling with their phones. People these days didn't bother with anyone else, too focused on their own personal thoughts and their surroundings. Well, it made assassination orders and gathering information easier due to the various distractions.

As he glanced around the coffee shop, examining for any hidden hitman in the room, he huffed. He honestly didn't care about anyone...despite the numerous comments from people he knew saying he seemed _happier_ , that the edginess he had contained gone, and that he was more lenient towards others. Reborn didn't quite understand, he was the same as always, and he had shrugged the noise off without a second thought.

He stepped forward as the line shifted by one and it was only then that Leon moved. The chameleon quickly detangled himself from around his neck and, before the hitman had realized, hopped onto the person's shoulder before him. Reborn blinked in surprise, not expecting his once-partner to do something like that. However, Leon didn't remain there. Ignoring the startled cry from the person he had jumped onto, Leon hopped to the next and then again before finally stopping. Reborn watched curiously from behind, wondering what the little lizard was doing and raised an eyebrow up when Leon suddenly curled along some person's neck in content.

"Oh! Well, hello there." The person, a brunet, was clearly surprised by the sudden guest, maneuvering his head around to glance down at the creature. Reborn was able to get a glimpse of the features and for a moment, froze. He recognized those features... that face... _But where_?

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on his memories. He was good with individuals, he needed to be, considering his lifestyle and profession and how many enemies he had. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the face to click. Still, his curiosity was bubbling. Leon was obviously affectionate and content with his newfound placement.

Before long, the brunet spun around with a brilliant smile that clearly didn't belong in the mafia world the hitman dwelled in. When their eyes meet, Reborn felt like something inside him shifted, almost squirming, and he did _not_ like that. It told him instantly that this person was dangerous and he needed to be cautious. It made every hair on his body stand up.

Tsuna, meanwhile, continued to smile, reaching up to coddle Leon. He slipped around the other two in line, standing beside the raven as if not aware that the other was an assassin. "I have a feeling he belongs to you."

The hitman narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, he does. _Leon_." He spoke his companion's name as he reached outward, calling for the creature to return to his side. Except Leon didn't. The chameleon refused to budge, instead tightening his grip around the brunet's skin. As an alternative, Leon took one look at his master before turning to the side as if pouting, clearly disobeying his order. Reborn 'tched'. "Leon, release him."

Still, the chameleon refused and gave a lick against the brunet's soft exposed skin. Tsuna laughed softly, reaching up to scratch the underside of Leon's chin affectionately. "Now, that's not nice. Come now, return to your handler." Leon simply closed his eyes and rubbed against the warm flesh of Tsuna's neck, almost looking like he was going to purr. "Or I guess not."

Reborn almost twitched, though the curiosity didn't leave him. It wasn't often that Leon would so bluntly disobey him. He was once more drawn to the brunet, the sensation in the pit of his stomach never fading.

Tsuna glanced up, still smiling, before spinning around, following the moving line. "Well, I guess while we're waiting to order our drinks, it's okay that he hangs onto me. I don't mind."

"He's behaving ridiculously."

The brunet chuckled lightly. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Tsuna." He took another step as the line shifted, Reborn following. "You?"

"Reborn."

"It's nice to meet you, Reborn." The line moved again and before they knew it, Tsuna was at the front. He quickly made his order, paid, and slipped towards the pickup section. During that time, Tsuna continued to scratch Leon's under chin. With all the surrounding noise and distance and Reborn speaking to the bartestia, the brunet figured this was good enough to speak. His eyes glanced down at Leon and whispered, "Is he doing well?"

The chameleon rubbed against Tsuna's neck, earning a giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Has he improved? Emotional wise?"

Leon pulled away and gave a lick against a warm cheek.

Tsuna huffed amusingly. "Good, I'm glad to have been able to help." His eyes peered up when Reborn made his way over, already holding his drink. It was a simple black coffee, easy for the workers to get, while Tsuna's was a more complex mixture. "Perhaps now might be a good time for you to go back?" He rubbed Leon once, knowing the animal understood him. Still, Leon refused to budge, tightening his grasp. The brunet sighed.

"Leon." Reborn's tone had darkened slightly, enough that even Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine at the thick intent within. " _Let go_."

The creature blinked cautiously before finally and reluctantly detangling himself and hopping over to his master. It was clear that Leon was disappointed and upset, still wanting to be near the brunet.

"I guess he really likes me." Tsuna smiled, momentarily peering over towards the pickup counter for his drink. He took a tentative sip, loving the way his drink slid down his the back of his throat. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Reborn. Perhaps we shall meet again?"

The hitman stared, the uneasiness he had felt since the beginning of their meeting having never left. Still, he didn't sense any danger towards himself and Leon clearly adored the brunet. It wouldn't hurt to get a little closer. It wasn't often (extremely rare actually) that he felt such a sensation or have Leon do something else instead of hissing in warning. The last time he had was when he met the fearsome man named Checkerface, a man that gave a sensation that had even the hitman wanting to run far, _far_ away. The brunet before him was giving the same one. Reborn almost snorted. Perhaps he should actually follow those feelings. So far, it hadn't been wrong in warning him.

Still...

"Perhaps..." Reborn reached up to tilt his fedora with one hand, the other holding onto his cup of coffee.

Tsuna glanced towards the entrance of the store and nodded his head. "Perhaps. Well, I'm going to head out. Bye!" He raised his drink as a gesture before heading out, disappearing behind the closing glass doors. Reborn stood behind, observing carefully. His attention was drawn away when Leon suddenly bumped against his neck, hissing to follow the brunet.

The hitman almost sighed, "No, we are not going after him."

Leon grumbled despite being a chameleon, eyes clearly disappointed, and swatted his tail against the hitman's neck.

"He's dangerous." Reborn argued, taking a sip of his coffee. The blunt stare he received in return made him want to roll his eyes. Leon was really pushing this one and he knew the chameleon could get as stubborn as him. With another nudge, Reborn eventually gave in, knowing better than to upset his constant companion. "Fine. I'll talk to him, maybe get a number. Will that make you happy and stop pestering me about this matter?"

Leon quickly nodded his head, earning an irritated huff from his master. Before long, the raven was off, heading out the door with a task now in mind and followed the path the brunet had taken. It hadn't been that long and the hitman was able to spot the brunet standing at a crosswalk (obviously being held up as he waited for the light to change). Without skipping a beat, Reborn dashed forwards, taking advantage of this little delay. His hand held tightly onto the cup of coffee, making sure it wouldn't spill as he jogged towards the other.

It was by chance that Tsuna had spun around as if sensing something headed for him and stared at Reborn in confusion the moment their eyes met. As the hitman slowed his steps, coming to a stop before the brunet, he stared. Why had he really gone after the brunet? Just because Leon wanted him to? Because he felt dangerous? Reluctantly grumbling under his breath, he spoke. "By any chance could I get your number? Leon keeps bothering me about you."

Tsuna blinked once, suddenly looking nervous as he glanced towards the scheming chameleon. His eyebrow twitched and he abruptly looked smaller than he already was, as if ready to bolt at any second. "Look...I'm not interested-"

Reborn leaned forward, grinning darkly, clearly amused by the swift change in attitude. "Well, that's too bad since you've sparked my interest. Leon doesn't react like this with anyone so I have no intention on letting you go so easily."

"Oh..." The brunet examined the hitman carefully. He knew the truth of the situation, as well as did Leon, but Reborn was still in the dark. However, Tsuna suspected that wouldn't last long considering the man's detailed history towards secrets. One didn't become the number one hitman in the world by sheer brute strength, there had to be intelligence as well. He knew that the longer Reborn remained around him, the more likely he would be found out on his little secret. Still, Tsuna wouldn't deny that he so wanted a friend, a companion that he could actually talk to. He never had one because of his abilities...

Biting down on his bottom lip, Tsuna sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll give it to you." He hoped that this wouldn't come back to haunt him. Still, Tsuna smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. Something told him that this was okay, that it would be alright to open up to this individual. He had always trusted his intuition. It has never led him astray.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before exhaling, releasing all the stored up tension in his body. His eyes trailed up towards the other and took that little leap.

Perhaps it was time for a change once more.

He didn't want to be lonely anymore.

* * *

Been thinking of doing a 4th chapter but I just don't have any inspiration to do such a thing so I'm going to leave it off here until it sadly returns. Don't want to force the chapter out too badly or it'll just be crap. Regardless of everything, hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
